Elizabeth Allan (Earth-1543)
History Beginnings Elizabeth "Liz" Allan was the product of a one-night-stand between her mother and Franklin, The Blob. Due to Franklin's loyalty to the Brotherhood, he always stayed at Magneto's side. Because Mrs. Allen didn't want to risk Franklin to associate his paternity to Liz, he shared a small part of Liz's life as her Uncle Frank and Liz didn't know any better for so many years. Liz would have a normal childhood, having best childhood friends like Peter Parker and Mary Jane in her life. High School Life She was close friends with Mary Jane. A drunk Liz attempted to make out with Peter, who refused her advances when Mary Jane saw them. They later had a very personal moment when both students were called to talk about the Green Goblin's attack on the school. Otherwise, there was no instance of any relationship between Peter and Liz. Liz was told she had an uncle who was a mutant, and this led to his death. As a result, Liz had a phobia of mutants and super-powered beings, and she often worried that she herself was a mutant. When Johnny Stormjoined her school briefly, she became extremely attracted to him and they shared a happy date, until he accidentally lit himself on fire, revealing himself as the Human Torch. Mary Jane revealed to Johnny that Liz believes that she lit him on fire. Due to her phobia, she refused to see him ever again, and he left the school. Anti-Mutant Sentiments With the arrival of Kitty Pryde, a publicly known mutant & former X-Man, at Midtown High, Liz complained to anyone who would listen that Kitty should be with her "own kind" and even accused Kitty of thinking she was better than everyone else due to her being a former X-Man, at which point Kitty rebutted Liz's accusations. Liz's best friend, Mary Jane, also told Liz she'd prefer it if Liz kept her mutant phobia to herself. Becoming Firestar Ironically, Liz herself was a mutant. Her powers manifested and were witnessed by her friends during a beach party. At first, she accused her date, Johnny Storm (the Human Torch), of making her super-powered. After a talk with the X-Men's Iceman and Spider-Man, and upon recalling that her "uncle" was a mutant, she accepted that she may be a mutant herself. Magneto appeared after detecting the manifestation of her powers and revealed that years ago, her father asked Magneto to reach her after the manifestation of her mutant powers. Magneto promised to him, whether Liz was a mutant or not, he would tell Liz of what her father had sacrificed. Magneto revealed to Liz that her father was a mutant and one of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Magneto, intending to keep his promise of reaching Liz, was delayed by the combined efforts of Iceman and Spider-Man. However, they were no match for Magneto, though they were able to buy Liz the time she needed to get away. Liz returned home, and demanded her mother to tell her the identity of her father. Her mother revealed that her Uncle Frank, otherwise known as the Blob was actually her father and not her uncle after all. She didn't want to tell her daughter that she was a mutant, so she could have a normal life. This conversation was interrupted by Magneto, who told Liz that she must go with him. This was prevented when the X-Men arrived at her doorstep. Liz was pressured to decide between the two mutant groups: the Brotherhood or the X-Men. After asking Spider-Man's advice, she decided she didn't want to follow either group, and that she was angry at her mother for lying to her all those years, and flew away. Spider-Man figured out that she was going to Mary Jane's house, and followed. After Liz arrived at Mary Jane's home, MJ suggested that she should talk to Kitty Pryde about being a mutant. Spider-Man arrived, and to gain Liz's trust, unmasked himself revealing that he was Peter Parker, one of her friends. Liz promised not to tell his secret when Iceman arrived, offering Liz a place at Xavier's School so she could learn to control her newfound powers. Liz, unwilling to return to her mother's house, decided to be with the X-Men until she figured out what to do next. She promised to call Peter and MJ soon. Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Earth-1543 Category:Versions of Firestar Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Flight Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Young Ultimates (Earth-1543) Category:Versions of Liz Allan